The present invention relates to a hood hinge structure of a vehicle for connecting together a hinge lower which fixed to a vehicle body and a hinge upper which fixed to a hood, and a body structure of a vehicle.
Conventionally, in a vehicle such as a car, as a hood hinge structure comprising hinges connecting a hinge lower fixed to a vehicle body with a hinge upper fixed to a hood, there are employed various kinds of structures. For example, a first conventional structure shown in FIGS. 8A-8C is an ordinary hood hinge structure. As shown in FIG. 8A, FIG. 8B and FIG. 8C, a hinge lower 24 is fixed to a vehicle body (frame upper) 22 extending longitudinally in the right and left side of an engine room, whereas a hinge upper 23 is fixed to a hood inner 21A of a hood (bonnet) 21. These hinge lower 24 and hinge upper 23 are connected together at a hinge axial center H, while the hood 21 can be opened and closed about the hinge axial center H. By the way, reference character 32 designates a front pillar. Reference character 33 designates a front bulkhead. Reference character 34 designates a suspension upper bracket. Reference character 36 designates a frame side upper. Reference character 38 designates a wheel apron lower. Reference character 26 designates a fender panel.
Also, as a second conventional structure, there is shown a structure in FIG. 9, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 10-258773. In this structure, an L-shaped support bracket 117, which is held by a fixing bracket 121, is fixed on the upper surface of an upper frame 112 in such a manner that it can drop down. A second hanging portion 128 of a hinge bracket 124 fixed to a hood panel 127 is rotatably connected to a first hanging portion 119 of the support bracket 117. Thus, according to this structure, in the case that a shock is applied to the hood panel 127, the support bracket 117 which is held and fixed between the fixing bracket 121 and the upper frame 112 is deformed and pulled out downwardly by the hinge bracket 124. Therefore, the shock is absorbed effectively due to the deformation of the support bracket 117, thereby being able to minimize damage to a pedestrian.
Further, although not shown or described in detail, as a third conventional structure, there is known a structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 9-315266. In this structure, when a control unit detects a collision with a pedestrian, the control unit actuates hood-lift-hold means so that a hood is lifted a predetermined amount by an inflator and a rod. Then, the hood is held at the thus lifted position, thereby securing a sufficient deformation stroke with respect to a shock given from the pedestrian.
However, of the above hood hinge structures, in the first conventional structure, as can be clearly shown in FIG. 8C, a clearance between the hinge lower 24 fixed to the upper surface of the frame upper 22 and the hinge upper 23 fixed to the hood inner 21A is narrow, which makes it difficult to mount the hinge lower 24 and hinge upper 23. Also, in the case that such a shock as shown by an arrow P is given to the hood hinge portion due to a collision with a pedestrian, there is a fear that the hinge lower 24 and hinge upper 23 can be butted against each other in a comparatively early stage. Therefore the shock cannot be absorbed sufficiently, thereby increasing damage to the pedestrian.
In view of the above, as in the above-mentioned second conventional structure, there is proposed a structure in which the shock can be absorbed effectively by the deformation of the support bracket 117 so as to be moved and deformed downwardly. However, in this case, there is necessary a predetermined stroke S between the fixing portion of the hinge bracket 124 and the upper surface of the upper frame 112. This increases the height of the hood and thereby causes reducing the freedom of design, low aerodynamic characteristic of the structure and worsening the vehicle handling efficiency by increasing the load of the front portion thereof, and narrows the front field of vision. In addition, after the shock is absorbed, the hinge means including the hinge bracket 124 and support bracket 117 is butted against the upper surface of the upper frame 112, which makes it impossible to absorb the shock any further. Also, in the case of the above-mentioned third conventional structure, in the normal running of the vehicle, since the hood surface is formed low, there is no fear that the aerodynamic characteristic can be lowered and the front field of vision can be narrowed. However, it is necessary to provide detect means for detecting a collision with a pedestrian and a hood lift means, which increases the manufacturing cost of the hinge structure greatly, increases the weight thereof and complicates the structure. That is, the third conventional structure is found not practical.
The present invention aims at solving the problems found in the above-mentioned conventional hood hinge structure and body structure for a vehicle. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a hood hinge and body structure for a vehicle, which not only can secure a sufficient shock-absorbing stroke in a hinge portion with a hood surface maintained low but also can enhance the efficiency of the hinge components mounting operation.
In attaining the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a hood hinge and body structure comprising a body having a stepped portion that is located at a position lower than an upper surface of a frame upper of said body and at an engine room side, a hinge lower fixed to a hinge lower fixing portion that is located adjacent to the stepped portion and a hinge upper fixed to a hinge upper fixing portion of a hood and pivotably connected to the hinge lower to form a hinge at a connecting position, wherein the hinge upper fixing portion is opposed to the stepped portion in a vertical direction of the body.
According to a second aspect of the invention, in a vehicle hood hinge structure as set forth in the first aspect of the invention, the invention further comprises a wave portion disposed on a side edge portion of the hood and at least in a vicinity of the hinge upper and being stretchable when an impact acts on the hood.
According to a third aspect of the invention, in a vehicle hood hinge structure as set forth in the first or second aspect of the invention, the invention further comprises a shock-absorbing member interposed between the hinge upper fixing portion and the stepped portion.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, in a vehicle hood hinge structure as set forth in the third aspect of the invention, the shock-absorbing member is integrally formed with the hinge lower.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, in a vehicle hood hinge structure as set forth in anyone of the first to fourth aspects of the invention, the invention further comprising a fragile portion formed on the hinge lower between the hinge lower fixing portion and the connecting position.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, in a vehicle hood hinge structure as set forth in the first aspect of the invention, the stepped portion is located at a range between a strut tower of the body and a bulkhead of the body in a back-and-forth direction of the body and the stepped portion is situated lower than the top surface of a frame upper of the body.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, in a vehicle body structure as set forth in the sixth aspect of the invention, an upper surface portion of the strut tower is formed lower than the top surface.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, in a vehicle body structure as set forth in the sixth or seventh aspect of the invention, the invention further comprising an overlapping flange overlapped with both of a front pillar of the body and the strut tower, and mounted on the body.
In these structures, in the case that a shock is given to the hinge portion due to a collision with a pedestrian, because of the existence of the stepped portion which is formed on the engine room side of the vehicle and forms the hinge lower fixing portion, the hinge portion is deformed within a sufficient shock-absorbing stroke to thereby be able to minimize damage to the pedestrian. Moreover, since the hinge portion can be dropped and deformed into the interior of the engine room, there can be provided a further enhanced shock-absorbing function. In addition, due to use of the stepped portion, the hinge components mounting operation can be facilitated.